Losing Myself
by The Cure
Summary: MJ seems to be losing herself. Or confused. What else can she say?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own these characters. Belong to Marvel.  
  
I don't know, never done a story on MJ before. It takes place in...oh, I don't know. Oh well.  
  
Mary Jane yawned opening the screen door. She stepped inside. It was nighttime and the shadows were almost disappearing. Which meant it was going to be pitch black. Great.  
  
She looked at the clock. 'I shouldn't wake mom.'  
  
Walking to her room, she stopped. There was a picture of her father. Yes, she looked at it all the time. He left. Now MJ only had the picture.  
  
She was born out of wedlock, sure, but why did he leave them? Aren't parents supposed to hold on to their child no matter what the consequences?  
  
'Why am I thinking about this anyways?'  
  
She passed on the photos and opened her bedroom door. Weird, she never spent a lot of time in here. A room was made for being a sanctuary. And she wanted to spend a lot of time in here, she did. But now-it seemed no one would allow her anymore. For privacy, or just somewhere to cry. Especially when her step dad was here.  
  
Where was he now?  
  
'Probably getting himself drunk.'  
  
She sighed. She couldn't be bitter, not now. MJ dressed into her nightgown. It was a dress, plain and simple. Something she was content with.  
  
Pulling up the covers she peeked out the window curtains.  
  
Peter Parker, her next-door neighbor sat in his bed, staring out at the window. Not at her, but somewhere else. Somewhere into the sky.  
  
Mary Jane wished she could do that.  
  
'Well, it's not happening any time soon. Just get to sleep.'  
  
Right.  
  
Hugging her pillow she looked out the window...and stared somewhere far away. It was the fist time she ever did it, but it felt comforting. MJ thanked Peter for giving her the idea. Or something like that.  
  
'Maybe I should talk to him. Oh, I don't know.' She was confused. She always was. Not confident, just confused.  
  
Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.  
  
Enough thoughts- for now.  
  
.........  
  
Mary Jane looked up as a pencil flew onto the ground. She concentrated on the pencil and stretched her arms. It was the last bell, time to go home.  
  
She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
She looked out over the school grounds. No signs of Flash. Good. MJ had enough of her boyfriend. She didn't want to be popular anyways. Who would want to anyways?  
  
'A lot of people.'  
  
But why? Well, yes, there were parties, jocks, and cheerleaders. But why did she get stuck with them? There were a lot of other things to do. Poetry, writing maybe.  
  
To make a difference in their life?  
  
No. Not really. How could she? She had no voice, literally.  
  
Flash waved over to her. He was here. Oh no.  
  
Leaning over the rail, she looked down below. So crowded. No, she wasn't going to commit suicide. Who would want to waste their life? She had dreams, and her life wasn't going to end. Not just yet.  
  
It...it didn't feel right.  
  
.........  
  
"You alright?" Flash grinned. He turned around, not waiting for an answer. MJ followed him to his car. He was getting a new one soon.  
  
Why? It was already in good condition.  
  
"Um, yeah," she said. MJ placed her arms behind the seat. He grinned and put an arm around her.  
  
'Oh gosh, please get off of me.' "So, are you going?" He said smugly. She froze. Going? "Going where?" MJ rested her hand on the armchair and pulled out of his embrace. It wasn't comforting.  
  
"To the show of course," Flash grinned. Oh great. She forgot all about that. Much less told her mom about it.  
  
"Um, I don't know if I can make it," MJ said nervously. Don't be mad, please don't.  
  
She didn't want to be hit again. Or grabbed. Yes, he grabbed her. Not that she told anyone. Flash was, well, demanding. Too much actually.  
  
"What? Why not?" The car swerved to the right. She gasped and lurched forward in her seat. It almost hit a truck. Thank God it didn't.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated. Why can't anyone understand? Why was she even thinking about this anyways? She should have said yes and get over with it.  
  
But Mary Jane didn't want to go. She never did.  
  
"Look, fine, whatever. I'll drop you off at your house," he growled taking his arm away. He wiped it on the seat; there was mud and sweat. It must have come from the football field. Or from the lockers.  
  
As moments passed by, they both rode in silence. MJ didn't say anything. She just wanted to disappear as pain ripped through her. She wanted to get out of there. Now.  
  
"I'll just walk."  
  
He stopped again, cutting off another driver. "What?"  
  
"I-I said. I'll just walk."  
  
His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Why did she just say that? MJ shrunk into her seat. Now she was going to get it.  
  
Instead, the car parked near the sidewalk. It wasn't a good place to start off, but she had to do it.  
  
She stepped out of the car and slammed the door. 'Good. I'm out.' Flash started the car again and look at her. Pointing his finger at her, he backed out of the sidewalk.  
  
"Be there." He left her on the sidewalk. 'Maybe I should just hide at my house. But only problem is, he'll just pick me up there.'  
  
MJ didn't have a lot of places to hide. Guess she didn't have any choice. She turned around to look at the market sign.  
  
"Henry's."  
  
Sighing, she entered the store. Just pick up a bag of chips and a newspaper for mom, nothing else. MJ stopped at the cd section.  
  
'Just for a little while,' she checked her watch. Three fifty. Her mom wasn't going to be home for another four hours. Guess she could stop for a look.  
  
She entered the store and looked at the rock section for a while. Nothing cheap really. MJ sighed and looked the other way.  
  
'Is that a new section? '  
  
Walking closer she read the sign: Christian rock and local bands. It was definitely new. Subseven, Skillet, Mst300...Weird, she never heard of these bands.  
  
Looking up, she gasped. Peter Parker? He was in here? His back was turned, but she always seen his back. It sounds strange, but, well, he's her next- door neighbor.  
  
"Um, Peter?"  
  
He turned. His glasses were off, hanging off his pocket. And she looked into his eyes. Her mouth went dry. Why can't she say anything?  
  
He put his glasses back on.  
  
"Oh, MJ!" He backed away bumping into the window. "Hi. Sorry, um, sorry." She smiled. Why should he be surprised anyways? It was just her, Mary Jane Watson.  
  
"No, really, I'm sorry," she said. "I was just looking at this section, and, well, there's you." Her red hair covered her face. Blushing, she pushed it away from her face.  
  
"Yeah, they're a great band," he looked down.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, um, Skillet," his face turned red. It was okay. She wasn't paying attention to what she said either.  
  
"I never heard them before," she said soberly. She shook her head. Why was she solemn all of a sudden?  
  
Hair got into her face again. "Are they good?"  
  
His blue eyes shined. "Y-yeah they're good. Real good." She sighed again.  
  
"Sorry I'm really sorry."  
  
She frowned. "For what?"  
  
"Making you sad. I mean-it's none of my business." He said.  
  
"What?" she felt herself frowning. Oh, that's why. It wasn't Peter's fault. Why would it be? That was just how she was. Sometimes.  
  
"That's okay. I guess I'm a little lost. That's all. We should talk. Actually, I should talk to you often. If you know what I mean," MJ grinned.  
  
Just smile there, pretend nothing's bothering you. He can't tell what she's feeling can he? She checked her watch.  
  
Uh-Oh  
  
"Wow. I have to go. Bye Peter," she ran out of the music store and looked out into the street, looking for a car, any car. There was none.  
  
She sighed and looked down the sidewalk.  
  
'That's a long way to go.' 


	2. Foul Ball

Disclaimer: Don not own Marvel characters. Belong to Marvel.  
  
Don't worry, there'll be Spiderman in this. I'm not trying to change the whole thing. MJ will still be stuck with her friends and her drunken dad. But it's Peter who seems to be there. She just needs to find a way out.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" MJ entered the house. "Mom?"  
  
She placed her backpack on the couch. MJ looked at the clock. 'Guess she didn't get off early as she said.'  
  
Sighing, she plopped down on the sofa. Gosh, she was tired. Lying there, she closed her eyes. It was good to get away from the world-for once.  
  
Minutes passed and became into hours. Still she didn't wake up. Until it was too late.  
  
MJ opened an eye. What time is it? She checked her watch. Oh no. Flash was expecting her at the show already. He probably met all the others already.  
  
Flash was going to be mad.  
  
She shivered. Don't think about that now.  
  
MJ ran to her bedroom and opened the closet. It was a mess, sure, but she could find it easier like that.  
  
Strange, but true. She looked at her red dress. Was this thing going to be formal? Probably not. And she didn't want to look pretty. At least, not in front of Flash.  
  
MJ found a brown dress. It wasn't showy, but simple. It just...lay there, just like her nightgown. She smiled and slipped it on.  
  
Good.  
  
No makeup, nothing. Lets see how everyone reacts now. How was she going to get there? By subway? She checked her watch again. She'd have to. Unless she wanted to be paid back by Flash the next day.  
  
There was a honk outside her door.  
  
Guess he wanted to make sure. Ha. She clenched her fists and looked into her mirror.  
  
Okay, just smile.  
  
She smiled. There, nothing to worry about. Now she just had to act and get through the night. Simple as that.  
  
MJ grabbed her jacket and ran outside. Flash looked up from his wheel, frowning. He shook his head. "Purse? You're paying for us remember?"  
  
Oh. Right. When she came back to the car she stopped. "What are you waiting for?" he growled. "Get in. We're going to the Yankee's game instead."  
  
'I don't want to go.'  
  
Flash noticed her reluctance. "It was your idea right? You wanted to get away from your dad. He's coming about any time now isn't he?"  
  
Why did she even tell him about her life? Much less confide in him. He didn't want to pay attention to her feelings though. She wasn't even special to him.  
  
MJ backed away from the car. Then she saw who was walking in the distance. Her dad. 'No, step dad.'  
  
Flash smirked. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded and climbed into the car. "Let's go," she sighed. He smirked again and backed away from the house. MJ looked at Peter's house. It was calm, quiet, but she would rather be there.  
  
Than here.  
  
..........  
  
"MJ?" Jessica stopped talking and looked at her. They rode in the car as Flash stopped at Stacey's house. She frowned. What was wrong?  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She looked at her up and down. "Why aren't you wearing makeup?" MJ's smile faded and she sank back into the seat.  
  
"Oh, I just forgot it." She looked back at Jessica. She didn't look amused. "You forgot?"  
  
MJ stared at the ground. No one was being friendly today. Well, except for Peter Parker. 'Why is that?'  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?" She sat back up. Why did it matter? It was just makeup, nothing really important. It actually made her feel free for a moment. To feel simple.  
  
"It's just that-you should really put some makeup on. You always have it on you know? It looks a little, well, it doesn't look good on you. It could destroy your image." She said and flipped her hair back. MJ straightened herself up.  
  
Did she know how much that hurt?  
  
Jessica smiled and waved at Stacey. She turned her back; nobody was talking to her anymore.  
  
'Guess not.'  
  
..........  
  
Mary Jane looked up and smiled at the ticket office. Well, the man behind the ticket office. Hopefully she had enough money. Digging in her purse she found the money. She handed it to the man as he ripped the tickets out.  
  
"Enjoy the game," he said.  
  
She doubted it. How could she enjoy it? Nobody was letting her. MJ searched around her purse again. Great. There was no money. She was broke.  
  
Sighing, MJ joined the others. Flash looked up and grinned. "Did you get them?" She nodded. "Good."  
  
Jessica pouted and leaned against the wall. "Are you sure they're coming?" Flash shrugged. "Who cares?"  
  
MJ cared. She just bought six tickets. If they didn't come, who would use them? They couldn't go to waste.  
  
The waited for several minutes. Flash growled and threw up his hands. "I'm calling them." He reached inside his pocket. He looked at MJ. "I need your phone."  
  
MJ handed the phone to him. No use arguing. He was going to get his way anyways. Flash dialed and waited. The phone picked up.  
  
"Where are you guys? Wait, you're not going to make it?" She watched as his grip tightened on the phone.  
  
'Please don't break it.'  
  
She shook her head. "Let me talk to them." Flash waved her away and kept talking. "Fine. Stay at home." He shook his head and threw the phone back to MJ.  
  
It broke.  
  
"What did you do?" She whispered. "You just broke my phone." MJ picked up the phone, tears forming in her eyes. It was the only one she could afford. And they were supposed to be for emergencies. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
Flash shrugged and stormed into the auditorium, taking three tickets with him. Three. She wasn't coming with them.  
  
Jessica and Stacey stared at her, not wanting to leave. He turned around. "Come on!" Reluctantly, they followed him, leaving MJ behind on the floor.  
  
She sniffled and the tears flowed harder. MJ sniffled.  
  
"Oh my, Miss Watson? Oh dear, are you alright?" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up.  
  
It was Mr. Parker, Peter's uncle. She frowned. 'What is he doing here?'  
  
"Peter?" Why did she just say his name? This was Uncle Ben. Then she realized, she saw that Uncle Ben was behind Peter. And Peter-he was the one comforting her.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Gosh, MJ," He said raising her up. "Your phone, it's broken."  
  
"I guess," she whispered. She stopped. His face was shocked. But why? By her touching him?  
  
Was there something wrong?  
  
Uncle Ben stepped beside his nephew. "We saw the whole thing, don't worry. I'll have tell your mother about this. What's his name again? Flash?"  
  
She nodded-then shook her head. "Please don't tell." He frowned, concerned. Peter held her tighter. It felt comforting.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, just because. Just please, don't tell," she said. MJ didn't want her father finding out. He could do something terrible. Why? Because it was his money.  
  
Uncle Ben understood. "Right. Of course," he said.  
  
Peter smiled. "Don't worry, we won't tell."  
  
MJ smiled. How long since she ever felt happy? A long time maybe. She checked her watch. "I better get home before it's too late."  
  
But then she'd have to face her father.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Peter looked into her eyes. So did she. He knew, he had to. He knew about her father. And he wasn't trying to use her. Isn't that strange? Usually, it's the boyfriend who's supposed to do that.  
  
'Someone is actually concerned about me.'  
  
Uncle Ben stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes twinkled. "Better get our tickets. Peter, will you wait here with Miss Watson? I don't think the line is too long about now."  
  
As Uncle Ben walked over to the cash register, Peter looked her over. Not observing but worried. He put a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Of course she did, just, not now.  
  
Peter backed away. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you like that," he said. He took a deep breath and sat down on the concrete bench. MJ grinned and sat next to him.  
  
'Maybe I can really get to know him this time. Or not. Guess it doesn't matter.'  
  
She raised her head to the sky. It was dark, but the stars still could be seen. They were beautiful.  
  
She lowered her head. "You shouldn't be sorry Peter." Peter looked at her surprised. Was he in his thoughts just now?  
  
Oh.  
  
He didn't say anything, but his look. Had she ever seen a look like that before? A soft one? She continued. "I'm just like that sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I always see you like that. Whenever you look sad, I don't know. You just look like you're searching for, um, something more." He whispered. His gaze went far of.  
  
Was she supposed to hear that? Was he even speaking to her?  
  
"I do?"  
  
Peter jumped. Guess he was in his own thoughts. He sighed and nodded. "I-I guess." Mary Jane smiled and wiped his hair away from his face. "I never knew that anyone could tell."  
  
"Oh, Um, I-well, I don't know." Weird, she just started to talk to him, and he already knew the darkest secret about her.  
  
But still, how could he know anything? She was probably over exaggerating about her life. It probably wasn't even different. Everyone has gone through it. So why did he notice just a little thing?  
  
Before MJ could say anything, Uncle Ben came back looking disappointed. "Sorry Peter, they're already sold out." He shook his head. "And I thought they had enough tickets. We should have gotten here earlier."  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Peter smiled and pushed back his glasses. "But we wouldn't have come to help MJ would we?" He winked and took out the car keys. Peter grinned and shook his head. "No Uncle Ben."  
  
'Wait, the tickets.' MJ reached into her pocket. The extra tickets were still there. "You could use these," she said.  
  
Uncle Ben shook his head. "Oh no, miss. We wouldn't dare."  
  
"I insist. Anyways, I can't make these go to waste," she handed them over. "It's the least I can do for being cheered up. I don't want to go in there along."  
  
Uncle Ben uneasily took them and smiled. He bowed. "Thank you miss."  
  
"Any time. We better get some seats," she pulled Peter with her. "Do you want to sit up on the top or bottom?"  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever you like." She looked at him. Why wouldn't he decide? It wasn't her decision. Nothing mattered about her. She would be fine.  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay, we'll just take top, I don't think there's any space at the bottom anyways."  
  
They walked up to the top. The ground looked so far away. She shivered. They should probably go in the middle.  
  
During the game, she found a lot about Peter Parker. Not just about his interests, but his soul. Why didn't she talk to him before?  
  
Well, that was before, this was now. Now she was talking to him. Peter smiled and listened to her every word. She had a voice with Peter. Not demanding, but saying her thoughts without having to be put down.  
  
MJ paused. "Peter, what happened to Uncle Ben?"  
  
He smiled. Peter looked beside his seat and laughed. "He's fine."  
  
Uncle Ben sat forward enjoying the game. His eyes twinkled as he watched the game. He was happy. His eyes widened. MJ frowned and looked at the sky. "Oh look! There comes a foul ball!"  
  
Uncle Ben grabbed Peter's shoulder. "It's coming in your direction!" Peter looked lost as he put on his glove. Mary Jane froze. She knew what was going to happen.  
  
The ball hit Peter and he collapsed against the chair. The crowd hushed. The whole auditorium was silent except for the faint laughing from the other side. Flash.  
  
MJ screamed and looked around frantically for his glasses. She couldn't find them. She turned back to Peter. He was hit right on the head. Uncle Ben rubbed his head as sweat began to drip from his forehead.  
  
"Did you find his glasses?" She shook her head.  
  
"Peter? Are you okay?" She saw the mascot running over. What was he doing? The baseball...or whatever it was stopped and patted Peter on the back.  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
"Don't worry kid. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Peter didn't say anything for a moment. And then he screamed. "Oh My God!" MJ rubbed his back.  
  
The laughter was getting louder. She sighed. This wasn't fair for Peter. Was this what he deserved. After making her feel a lot better? He accepted her for who she was and in return he got knocked in the head by a foul ball.  
  
Fate is cruel.  
  
Uncle Ben shook him harder. Peter didn't stir. He had fainted. This wasn't good.  
  
Soon the ambulance came and took a check. He was okay. The game continued, but they didn't watch. Uncle Ben took her home as Peter came to.  
  
"Peter would have like to say good bye-but," Uncle Ben shrugged. MJ nodded sadly. "Thanks for taking me home."  
  
"No problem," he said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
Oh yeah, her dad.  
  
"I'll be fine." He nodded. "Good night then." He walked back to the house as Peter followed, dazed. Stopping, he turned around. "Night Mary Jane," he mumbled.  
  
She shook her head and frowned. "Good night Peter. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Peter nodded, and stumbled. She rushed over to help him, but he raised his hand.  
  
"I'll be fine. Goodnight."  
  
Nodding she turned around and went inside. Her house seemed unnaturally quiet. Her mom wasn't home yet.  
  
'Oh God, please no." Running, she reached her mother's doorway. "Mom?!"  
  
Madeline Watson was sprawled over the floor. She looked dead. MJ switched the light back on. There were bruises all over her body. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
MJ ran over to the phone. Hands trembling, she dialed 911. The phone picked up. Talking frantically, she peeked out the window, pacing. Se stopped.  
  
In the shadows, there was a dim form of her stepfather.  
  
He stared.  
  
She stared back. 


	3. Tiger

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Belongs to Marvel.  
  
Mary Jane waited outside the school.  
  
The weather turned gray and cold. Not that she mind. Sighing, she rested on the concrete wall.  
  
Last night had been crazy. Just as the ambulance arrived, the whole neighborhood woke up. Everyone was crowded at their doorway as they took her mom away on the stretcher.  
  
MJ still stayed at home. She locked herself in the bedroom crying. What else was she supposed to do? She could take care of herself, right?  
  
But the Parkers stayed with her. Weird, they seem to be the only ones that cared about her. Especially Peter. They didn't speak as she settled on the couch. MJ was only going to stay for the night. The next day she would have to stay home. She had to.  
  
"I'm sorry Mary Jane," Peter said. His gaze wasn't of pity, just kindness.  
  
MJ dug her hands into her coat. She had to talk to him before he left.  
  
The last class came out. Peter stopped as he came to Mary Jane. "Hey" she said, hopping of the wall. He smiled and leaned on the railing. "Hey MJ, how did class go?"  
  
"Oh, Um, it was good." She paused. "Listen, thanks, for taking me in for the night. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," he said and looked down at the ground. He was blushing. MJ frowned.  
  
'Why?'  
  
"Really, I couldn't have made it through the night without you guys." She looked around. Flash wasn't here yet. 'Good. He can't hurt either of us now.'  
  
Peter noticed her nervousness. He leaned in "Just be strong Mary Jane. I know you can make it." He looked over he shoulder.  
  
Flash was here. She bit her lip. He could of heard of what happened last night. Everyone did. So why couldn't he?  
  
"Parker?"  
  
Oh please, no.  
  
Flash strode up to MJ and frowned. "Why are you talking with him?" She looked up at Peter. He looked determined and took a step forward. Why is that? Flash beat him up most of the time. He could do it now.  
  
"I-I was just," she stopped. Be strong Mary Jane.  
  
"I was just what? Hanging out with a geek? Was he trying to talk to you?" He looked at her and growled. "Just go and meet the girls. Most of the guys will be over there already."  
  
MJ shook her head. She wasn't going. Not this time. "What are you going to do?" She looked back at Peter. He still stood there, unmoving. What was he doing?  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do? Go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later." He turned around balling his fists. "What are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
Flash walked up to Peter and pushed him to the ground. "What do you think you were doing?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
MJ glanced back and forth. Should she run or not? 'Peter? What is he doing?' She looked at the building. Most of the teachers weren't gone yet. Maybe she should go and tell someone. They would help him won't they?  
  
She gritted her teeth, they probably won't.  
  
Peter moaned as Flash hit him again. She had to do something, but what? She couldn't beat Flash Thompson.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she backed against the wall. Peter didn't deserve this. Not after all he did for her.  
  
'I'm not going to let him do this.'  
  
MJ bit her lip and glanced at a stone nearby. It wasn't big, but it might be large enough to stop him from beating Peter before he could get seriously hurt.  
  
Grabbing the stone, she crept behind Flash. Peter closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the sidewalk. But there was nothing for him to hold on to. It was now or never.  
  
MJ closed her eyes and threw it.  
  
It hit him squarely on the back. Slowly, he stopped turned around facing her. Oh gosh, now she was going to get it. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I-I, I was just," she looked down at the ground. He shoved her back. "Leave MJ, just leave." Flash stared at her for a moment and shook his head. "I'll forgive you this time, but you made a big mistake this time. Big." He walked away and dusted his hands off.  
  
MJ clenched her fists. She didn't want to be forgiven by him! Why couldn't he just forget about her?  
  
'I don't need him.'  
  
She heard a moan from Peter. She rushed over and turned him over. MJ shook her head. Nothing seriously wrong, but he better get home.  
  
"Come-on Peter, you can do it," she whispered. He took a deep breath looked up weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mary Jane."  
  
"No need to apologize Peter," she said. She put an arm around him and led him home. She couldn't carry him and longer.  
  
MJ looked around. There weren't any taxi's at this hour. Maybe she should just take a bus. When they made it to the bus stop she dropped Peter on the bench and breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. Thank you God.  
  
She checked her watch again. The bus wasn't going to arrive for another thirty minutes. She couldn't wait that long. She had to get Peter back to his house before anyone suspects anything.  
  
Hugging herself, she tipped her head and looked up at the cloudy sky. MJ never liked sunny days. She hugged Peter tightly. Just a couple of days, and he was already a part of her life. Weird, huh?  
  
MJ looked up as a pick up truck pulled up. A girl peeked out and waved. Who was she? It wasn't anyone she recognized from school.  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
She frowned, confused. "What?"  
  
"Do you need a ride?" the girl repeated. She smiled and chucked her finger to the back. "It's pretty cold out here. And bus stops, um, don't really come around."  
  
"Oh, wow. Wow, thanks," she smiled. Strange, when strangers offer you a ride, well, they don't look this friendly. She looked at Peter. He hung over her shoulder. Still not moving. "Um, I don't know if I can pull him in there though."  
  
"Oh, I can help," she stepped out of the truck, brushing her jeans. She tipped her Dickey's hat. "Rikki."  
  
'Strangers? Ha.'  
  
"Mary Jane Watson, You can call me MJ if you want." She grinned and tucked a strand of red hair behind her hair. Her smile faded as Peter groaned. "Guess I should get him home now."  
  
Rikki nodded. "Here, I'll grab his arm. You can hold his back as we, um, bring him in."  
  
She took his hand and pulled. "Wow, he's pretty light. Good thing too, or we'd never get him in here," she grunted. MJ laughed, it was good to hear something different.  
  
"Okay, hold on, we'll get him in here," Rikki said. Suddenly, her hat fell off. "Uh-Oh."  
  
"I'll get that," she said. Reaching over, she picked up the hat and put it back on Rikki's head.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she pulled Peter up and he fell over on the backseat. "I guess we should put a seat belt on him." MJ nodded and fasten his seat belt. Turning around, she felt a hand grab her wrists.  
  
"Mary Jane?" He mumbled. She smiled and patted his hand. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm here, it's all right. Rikki's going to take you home, okay?"  
  
Rikki turned around over the driver's seat. "What's his name again?"  
  
"Peter."  
  
She looked at Peter. "What's your address again?" He didn't say anything. MJ looked and her and shrugged.  
  
"We live over there," she said, pointing to the north. Their home wasn't seen, so it was all she could do was try to point the directions. "Then turn left."  
  
"Right. So what school do you go to again? Midtown high?"  
  
MJ shivered. No, it wasn't cold. It was just that...what happened to everyone today? It seemed like no one really had a heart anymore. She remembered as Flash Thompson hit Peter. What happened to kindness and mutual understanding? It was like it never existed anymore.  
  
School wasn't even a safe place to go anymore. Sure, people knew that, but who really cared. Home wasn't safe either. Much less the neighborhood.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we go there." Rikki shook her head. "I go to 7 Places. It's a private school. You should come sometimes." She grinned.  
  
MJ leaned over on the seat. "Go right over there. Yeah, right there. So what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, it's a, um, church. Church and school." She looked over her shoulder. "Over here right?" MJ nodded and sat back down.  
  
"I haven't been to a church in a long time," she sighed. Peter shifted over to the far corner. Hopefully his Uncle will be okay about this. How was she going to explain the bruises?  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Well, I haven't been to one since my dad left. My mom usually took the car with her. I don't really have an excuse though."  
  
MJ rested her arm on the shoulder rest. She talked to God, but she didn't know anymore, you know? Maybe she was really stuck.  
  
"You could come to mine. It's not far really. A walking distance. I could pick you up and drive you over."  
  
She looked up, surprised. "You'd really do that?"  
  
Nobody really done that for her before, unless they didn't have a choice. It actually seemed fun. 'But wait.' MJ stopped and frowned. "I don't have any money for tides right now."  
  
It was Rikki's turn to look surprised  
  
"Huh? You don't have to pay anything. Just come with me to the youth service. Um, I think there's something going on Friday. You can bring your friend Peter if you want. There's, well, a lot of space over here."  
  
"Wow. Sure, I'd love to go," MJ stopped and looked at her house. "Oh, here it is." Rikki yawned and pulled into the curve.  
  
"Well, thanks," she said. She pulled Peter over. "Thanks for bringing us home."  
  
"He's your brother?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no, he's my neighbor," she laughed. "I don't think we have any resemblance."  
  
Rikki grinned and got back into the truck. "Well, I'll see you on Friday. Here's my phone number if you change your mind." She handed her a card.  
  
MJ read it, steadying Peter with her other arm. "You own a building?"  
  
She laughed. "No, it's just my house. I buy these every once in awhile. Well, I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
MJ watched as she pulled out of the curb. Soon she was gone. Sighing, she looked at Peter. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
He stumbled.  
  
"Easy there," she soothed. "You'll be home soon."  
  
............  
  
Mary Jane stepped into her house. It was the same thing. Everything was in its same place. It looked like the same afternoon. The only thing was, her mom wasn't home anymore. Gosh, why did this happen anyways? What did her step dad want?  
  
She already deposited Peter at his house. Uncle Ben and Aunt May had gone to play bride next door. She couldn't worry them now.  
  
Peter woke up and told her she didn't need to do anymore. But she wanted to. Where else was she supposed to go? Back with Flash?  
  
'No, I'm never going to talk to him again.'  
  
MJ sat down on the edge of her bed. 'What was that?' There seemed to be a noise in the next room. She frowned and exited her room, walking back to her mom's door.  
  
Should she open it?  
  
She took a deep breath and calmed down. Opening the door, she gasped. Her step dad was rummaging around the room. That's what he wanted. MJ froze as he noticed her. He turned around.  
  
'He just wanted money.'  
  
Her step dad snarled. MJ backed away. Oh God, no. Not again. He walked toward her growling.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
She gulped. "W-What?" MJ knew he wanted the movie. But what could she say? How, how could she be strong? Especially to her father?  
  
'No, he's your step dad. A drunkard.'  
  
"The money! Where is it?!" He yelled. "Are you deaf?" Before she knew it, MJ was on the floor, grasping for something to hold on to.  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed.  
  
He ignored her screamed and punched her. Just like that. MJ gasped and reached for the stinging mark. Making the next move, he grabbed for her.  
  
Shivering, she backed away. She needed an exit to get away from this monster. This creep. MJ ran away as fast as she could, bumping into the door.  
  
Hands shaking, she unlocked the door and stumbled outside. Peter was outside, an ice pack covering his bump.  
  
Breathing harder, MJ ran into his arms. "Peter!"  
  
"MJ?" He held her close, dropping the ice pack. "What happened?" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Great, now she looked ugly to him. Weak.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, I can't be strong," she sobbed. He shook his head and rubbed her back.  
  
"It's okay Mary Jane, did he come back?"  
  
She nodded. "He-Oh God, Peter, He grabbed for me. Then he-he." Her voice became uneven. MJ laughed as Peter lead her into his house. "I guess that's how I ended up with them."  
  
Peter understood and cupped her cheek. "Let's go clean you up," he said quietly. Slowly, they made it up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
"Okay, we need something for those cuts," he nodded over to the toilet seat. "Sit on the cover. Yeah, right over there. Easy now."  
  
MJ took a deep breath and sat down. She needed to calm down. Peter came over with a bottle in his hand and a cotton ball.  
  
"This could hurt alright? Just tell me to stop if you can't take it. But-I bet you could," he smiled. She nodded and grinned.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He slowly dabbed her cut. She gasped a little but held on.  
  
'Weird, I trust him already.'  
  
Leading her out, he sat her down on the couch. "Would you like a drink? I think, It's pretty cold out there."  
  
"Oh, um, yes please."  
  
He nodded and went into the kitchen. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for helping me to my room. Especially when I was out of it."  
  
MJ grinned and lay back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, a girl came by and helped and drove us home. She invited us to 7 Places. It's a, um, church."  
  
He smiled and sat next to her. "Really? She invited us?" MJ frowned. He was her friend right? He shouldn't be surprised.  
  
"Well, would you like to go?" She bit her lip. Maybe Peter wouldn't want to go. He may be busy that night. She wouldn't mind of course. She could always go by herself. She was already used to it.  
  
Peter didn't answer. Instead, he leaned over and brushed her hair away. "You don't deserve to be treated like that," he whispered.  
  
MJ sighed and looked down at her lap. Yes she did deserve it. For some reason, she did. And now she was getting her payback.  
  
"Um, So would you like to go?" She looked up at him nervously. Peter blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"If it's okay."  
  
"Of course it is. Well, there is something going on there. We could take a look. And Rikki was really friendly." MJ looked down at her cup. It was empty. Great. "Um, Peter? Do you know where the trashcan is?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's over there. I'll do it for you." He got up and took her cup.  
  
She sighed. He didn't have to do that for her. He did too many things already. One day she'll have to do something to make him feel better. It was the least she could do.  
  
"Thanks tiger." 


	4. Pushed

Disclaimer: Do not own marvel characters.  
  
Thanks Nathoron Ehud Nertrender for giving me the idea about the music video. Really appreciate it.  
  
Mary Jane sat on her couch and looked back at the phone. She knew she should call, but what if her step-dad came back again? What if he does something worse next time?  
  
She hugged herself, shivering. It was still cold outside. And her house couldn't get any warmer.  
  
After the elder Parkers returned home from bridge, they seemed surprised to see her sitting on the couch laughing with Peter.  
  
Well, there wasn't anything to laugh about really, but she didn't mind. She needed a laugh once in a while. Especially after what happened today.  
  
MJ looked back at the phone. Uncle Ben had suggested calling 911 and staying there for a while, but she knew she couldn't. She bothered them enough already.  
  
Sighing, MJ carefully stepped around the mess. Glass shards were strewn everywhere and furniture turned over. Gosh, was he really that desperate?  
  
'Guess I'll clean that up.'  
  
Now where was the broom?  
  
................  
  
Mary Jane winced as Flash tightened his arm around her. She was in the bus now, stuck with Flash. Great, now what she was supposed to do?  
  
MJ noticed a tear was falling down her cheek. Oh please, not now. And not in front of Flash. Quickly, she wiped her face with her sleeve and sank further into the seat.  
  
Where was Peter?  
  
Flash noticed her sniffing and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He smirked. How could she get away from some like him? He was twice the times stronger than she was. Flash could probably knock her out with one punch.  
  
Get away from him? Ha.  
  
It seemed that he forgot what had happened yesterday. MJ turned her face away.  
  
No, he remembered. He was probably enjoying tormenting her like this, knowing there was no way she could run from him. Maybe even hide.  
  
Just thinking about it.... it wanted to make her, well, barf. And, no, she wouldn't mind if it got on Flash.  
  
'Why am I thinking about this anyways?' She buried her face in her hands. Because she wanted to be anywhere else then here, that's why. And that's not really going to happen.  
  
Jessica leaned over and puckered her lips. "Like your shirt." She leaned back and took out her mirror. Stacey turned around from her chair and whispered something in her ear. She laughed.  
  
MJ's mouth dropped open. How did she notice the hole in her shirt? It wasn't showing was it? She moaned and pulled her jacket over the hole. It was showing.  
  
Oh, well, that's just great.  
  
Stacey mouthed something over to her and MJ clenched her fists. Stacey shook her head and pointed her polished to the back.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It happened many times before. Gosh, why didn't she ask the driver to wait? She could have done that. She just concentrated on getting a seat.  
  
MJ opened her eyes. There Peter was, yelling for them to stop. Why weren't they stopping?  
  
She peered over to the drivers seat. The driver grinned and turned the radio louder. He laughed and returned back to the wheel.  
  
Mary Jane bit her lip and looked back at Peter. Soon the bus was going to go down town Manhattan. He couldn't run that far could he? No, he can't.  
  
Okay, she could do this. All she had to do was ask the driver to stop. Yeah, she could do that and Peter could get on the bus right?  
  
Flash raised an eyebrow as she rose from her seat. Reluctantly he let go of her and she balanced herself on the front seat.  
  
"Stop the bus!"  
  
That was it. Releasing her hold on the seat, MJ walked over to the front. She glared at the bus driver. 'I can do this.'  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
He glanced over at her. "Hold on."  
  
She nodded as he grabbed the bottle of water. He looked at her, water dripping down his mouth. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, well, could you stop the bus? I mean, he's been running for a long time," she said. She pulled a strand of hair from her face. She cold be strong, Peter said she could didn't he?  
  
The driver rolled his eyes. "Stop the bus?"  
  
MJ nodded.  
  
"Alright," he sighed. He parked into the curb and stopped. MJ sighed in relief. Wow. She actually stood up for someone. Well, she couldn't stand up for herself, but it was a start.  
  
'Wow. Maybe I can do this after all,' she grinned and returned back to her seat. Flash didn't say anything though.  
  
Good.  
  
Peter climbed in and took a deep breath.  
  
Strange, just as he passed her, MJ wanted to sit with him. Not with anyone else, just him. Seriously, she should. But.... how can she get out of this? She looked at Flash as he put an arm around her.  
  
She was stuck.  
  
MJ looked down at the ground. What was Flash doing? She watched as he slid his foot into the isle. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't stop him. MJ stopped the bus, but that was a different thing.  
  
Do something!  
  
Before she could move, Peter was already on the ground. His glasses flew off his face and the books landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
The bus erupted in laughter.  
  
Her stomach sank and without thinking, she crouched on the ground and put the glasses back on his face.  
  
God, why did people have to be so cruel? He didn't do anything wrong, and here they were, laughing. Didn't they ever try to understand, he could be in pain right now?  
  
MJ bend over and picked up a composition book. She looked at it for a minute. He kept a journal? She never knew that. Maybe she should try to take a little more time talking to him. He was actually a nice person to talk to. Like, one of those people you can actually confide in. He wouldn't threaten her with her secrets would he?  
  
She looked back into his eyes.  
  
No, he would never do something like that.  
  
...................  
  
"MJ? Will you talk?" Flash pulled Mary Jane in a tight embrace as they walked up the stairs. He looked at her in annoyance.  
  
Huh?  
  
"Oh, um, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention.... um, sorry, what did you say?" She blushed as Phil rolled his eyes and put his arm around Stacey's neck. Jessica sticked out her upper lip, and he winked at her.  
  
Flash tensed up again. "I said about going to the ball game again. You weren't there remember?"  
  
"I guess," she said. She looked at the portraits and looked back down at the floor. She pulled away from Flash for a minute.  
  
"Wait, what day was it?"  
  
He shrugged and nodded over to Phil. "Friday. "  
  
MJ felt sick.  
  
Friday? Tomorrow? Wasn't that...wasn't that when Rikki was going to pick her up? No, not this Friday. And no! No, she wasn't going to a ball game this time. No way was she going to miss this chance to have a real friend.  
  
Sure, there was but it would be nice to get to know someone.  
  
Mary Jane shook her head. "Sorry."  
  
He stopped and looked at her. "Why not?" But MJ didn't feel afraid now, she felt angry. He wasn't going to force her this time.  
  
"I'm going to go with Rikki to a church that day, I'm sorry," she said. Flash ran a hand through his hair and grabbed her wrist. "Who's Rikki?"  
  
A real friend!  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't go with you," MJ said defiantly. She pulled her wrist away from him. "Go with someone else."  
  
Wait.... did she just say that?  
  
She felt the force as he pushed her into the wall. Weakly, she fell down to the ground. MJ didn't know what to think now. She could start crying. But no, no she couldn't. Save the tears for later.  
  
She wanted Peter.  
  
The laughing stopped as Phil just noticed what Flash had done. Jessica and Stacey were silent as Flash wiped the sweat from his head. He glared at them. "What?"  
  
Phil shook his head. "Man, I can't believe you just did that."  
  
Flash looked down at her for a moment. Cursing, he stormed down the hallway, pushing someone out of his path.  
  
Jessica stared at MJ for a moment. "We should help her."  
  
Phil soberly pointed to the doors. "The class is leaving us behind, comeon." He looked at the girls and raised his hands. "Do you want to go or what?"  
  
They hesitantly looked back at MJ, unsure of what to do. "Sorry MJ."  
  
Mary Jane gritted her teeth. Fine, leave her there. She didn't care. They never cared about her anyways. They just critized her. Thanks for standing up for her then leaving her in the trash.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Closing her eyes, she slumped back onto the wall.  
  
'Let's go to sleep now.'  
  
................  
  
"Mary Jane. Oh my God. Are you alright?"  
  
She opened her eyes. Who's there? And why wasn't she.... wait, where was she? MJ opened her eyes to see Peter there.  
  
'He came.'  
  
"Peter?" She mumbled. Did she just fall asleep on the Parker's couch? Wait, today's Thursday isn't it? And they're supposed to be on a field trip weren't they?  
  
MJ glanced around here. Then she remembered. She just got shoved into the wall. By Flash Thompson. And they were already on the field trip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's me," he whispered. He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. Why was he doing that?  
  
But as she closed her eyes again, it actually felt good. Comforting.  
  
"How-how...Peter, you're here." He nodded. "What happened?" Of course she knew the question to that, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Peter bit his lip and brushed away her hair. "Flash pushed you into the wall. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. Oh god, MJ, I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiled sadly. "It's all right." He didn't have to be sorry. It wasn't his fault she got pushed into the wall. It was her own sassiness that got her into this. Maybe she should close her mouth. Or at least control what she's feeling.  
  
But it was worth it wasn't it? Her smile began to grow wider.  
  
'Yeah, I stood up for myself.'  
  
Peter rubbed her hand. "Can you stand?" She nodded moaning a little. "I'll try."  
  
He laid her there again. "You don't have to if you can't. We can just wait here until you're ready."  
  
MJ shook her head. No, she wanted to get up now. She wanted to talk to him.  
  
"It's okay. I can do it."  
  
He pulled her up. It hurt at first, but that was okay. She was free from Flash Thompson! It might not last, but she was away from him.  
  
For now.  
  
Peter supported her and they walked up to a case full of spiders. She leaned up against the glass and supported herself on the edges of the table. MJ twisted over and looked at her reflection in the glass. She sighed. Now she looked like a mess. Great.  
  
"MJ?"  
  
She looked at Peter who raised the camera up to his face. "May I take a picture of you? I have to get a student in it. It's for the school paper. "  
  
MJ frowned. Him taking a picture of her? No, she didn't mind, but why would he want to take a picture of her? Why not another girl? They would probably look a lot better than her.  
  
"Me?"  
  
He blushed behind the camera lens. "If that's all right with you. I mean, you don't have to."  
  
She grinned. "Just don't make me look ugly then I already am."  
  
Peter took a shot of her. "What would make you think that?" He looked over the camera, surprised.  
  
MJ blushed and waved at a spider. He took a shot of that one too. "Just because." Peter shook his head.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
MJ stopped posing and the camera went of in her face. Peter stopped taking pictures. She put a hand on his cheek. He thought she was beautiful?  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, um, no problem." Peter smiled. His face changed though as he doubled over. What had happened?  
  
MJ caught his body before he fell to the ground. "Peter?"  
  
"Ohhhh....."  
  
She looked over for their teacher. Where was he? Suddenly Doctor Conner's was at her side helping her carry Peter to the door. The teacher opened the door and all three of them went outside.  
  
Peter started to sweat as they helped him into the bus. They lowered him into the seat and checked his pulse. Thank God, he was fine.  
  
Everything slipped from her mind as she sat next to Peter.  
  
MJ patted his back. He looked up at her and started to breath faster. What was happening to him? She looked at her watch and looked back at Connors. It was time to get the students.  
  
He nodded. "I'll get the others."  
  
She didn't pay attention to him though. Hopefully Peter was going to be alright.  
  
As the rest of the students piled in, everyone noticed that she was sitting next to Peter. But what was so wrong about that? She was just trying to comfort him.  
  
The bus rode in silence as everyone watched MJ rub Peter's back comfortingly. She didn't care if they were staring.  
  
MJ looked away from Peter from a moment and looked out the window. They were back home. She glanced back at Peter who was sleeping soundly. Maybe she should wake him up.  
  
"Peter?" She touched his cheek and sighed. His eyes slowly opened and he seemed surprised to see her sitting there. She never sat with him on the bus. But that would change. MJ was going to sit with Peter now. She didn't care anymore.  
  
Leading him back to his house, she watched him as he held on to the railing for support. He managed to straighten himself and look at her. He smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She frowned. Why would he be sorry? He was sick.  
  
But MJ just smiled. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
He nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Peter's glasses slid off his nose and they landed on the floor.  
  
She picked it up and put it back on his nose. It fit snugly.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled. MJ smiled and stroked his cheek. Peter started to tremble. Did she do something wrong? Oh gosh, why did she do that?  
  
"Um, I'll see you on Friday. Bye." It came out in a rush, but she didn't care. Why did she stroke his cheek? He probably didn't even like her. MJ blew a strand of hair from her face and opened her screen door.  
  
Just never do that again.  
  
.......................  
  
Mary Jane peeked out the window. Nope. Rikki wasn't here yet.  
  
She had brushed her teeth and put on something simple. Just like before. MJ grinned and skipped into the living room. This was going to be a fun night! No more crying, just a nice night at a church. Not a ball game, a church.  
  
MJ pulled her coat on and peeked out the window again. This time she looked at Peter's window. 'Wonder if he's ready to go.'  
  
Maybe she should call.  
  
She shook her head. Was that Flash's car? Oh no. Rikki please come soon. Her eyes brightened as Rikki walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
She ran to the door and opened it. Rikki clapped her hands. "Ready?" MJ nodded. "Okay, we'll just pick Peter up by the car."  
  
Mary Jane nodded and climbed into the back seat.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," she whispered. MJ buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window.  
  
Rikki looked at her. "This house right?" Mary Jane nodded. "Yeah." Rikki turned around and parked over near the curb. Peter walked over to their car and waved when he saw MJ. They had eaten lunch together today.  
  
And nobody seemed to be bothered about it. Well, maybe Flash seemed a little edgy, but today, seemed a little different. She was actually happy.  
  
But there was something strange. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and there was this one commotion in the hall when she went to the bathroom. Weird, sure, but nothing was really going on was there?  
  
Peter opened the door and MJ noticed Flash was staring at them. They had to get out of here. Now. What if he tries anything?  
  
She shivered. 'Don't think about that.'  
  
Peter waved at both of them and Rikki shook his hand. They all knew about the car that was parked in MJ's driveway. No time for talking now.  
  
They watched in silence as the backed away from the curb. They were finally entering the main street. Flash didn't do anything though, just stared at them. MJ stared back. He shouldn't be threatening them like that.  
  
Finally the car sped up and they were in the freeway. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Rikki turned the music up and looked at Peter. "Nice to meet you," she said. Peter nodded in return. "So, um, thanks for bringing us."  
  
Rikki nodded. "No problem." She grinned. "So what music would you guys want to listen to? I have Skillet, The Ataris...would you want to hear Skillet?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Okay," she popped the cd in and raised the volume. "Um, we're probably going to go somewhere for awhile. It's actually a concert. There's lot of people I'd like you to meet. Then we'll go back to the youth service. Does that sound good?"  
  
MJ smiled and looked at the Dickies hat that sat next to the CD player. Weird, she never heard this song before. Savior.... Wasn't this the one Peter was looking at in the Music store?  
  
Peter tapped his foot to the music.  
  
"Have you seen the music video before?" He asked.  
  
Rikki nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty sad though."  
  
MJ frowned. "What's it about?"  
  
Peter placed his hand over hers. Rikki glanced over at the stoplight then began talking.  
  
"It's about, um, these kids, and the mother leaves them with the abusive father. This little one runs by the couch and the father grabs him. Maybe.... I think it because he was sleeping and all. They run away to a carousel and in the end they go back to the mother and.... MJ?" Rikki looked at her in concern.  
  
Great. She was crying. MJ wiped her face with her sleeve and Peter rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rikki said. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, no! It's not your fault. It's just that-sorry," Peter handed her a tissue. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded. Rikki looked at her with understanding. She knew she had a lot on common with this. But why was she crying? She probably heard a lot of songs like this before. So why cry in this one?  
  
...Weird, they never mentioned anything about a Savior.  
  
MJ smiled at Rikki. "Really sorry about that."  
  
Rikki looked at her surprised. "Nothing to be sorry about. Me and Peter are coming along to be there right with you," she said chucking her thumb towards Peter.  
  
Mary Jane laughed along with them as they drove up to the church.  
  
Maybe she would have a great time after all. 


End file.
